A tool magazine of the general type with which this invention is concerned is known from German patent publication No. 3,447,706, owned by applicant. The special feature of this magazine resides in that for the assembly and removal of the tools in and from the horizontal or vertical spindle no separate tool changer is required. In earlier conventional tool changing systems a separate tool changer would provide for the transfer and loading of the tools between the tool magazine and the respective work spindle. As shown in the above German patent publication, by pivoting the tool magazine, including one or two rows of tool holders, to the rest position beneath the work table, the risk of collisions between the magazine and the workpiece or the headstock is eliminated, and the entire normal operating range of the respective machine tool can thereby be fully utilized.
Although this known tool magazine is provided with a cover for covering the loaded tool support in the lower rest position thereof, it does not provide a positive means by which the tool tapers remain free from deposits such as cuttings, dirt particles or flushing liquid. Such deposits on the tool tapers may result in problems upon insertion and fixing of the tools in the work spindles that would prevent proper seating and operation of the tools.